When Worlds Collide
by ladynicolegrey
Summary: Sadie and Carter are out roaming the streets of New York. There they meet two kids wearing orange t-shirts. They befriend the two demigods and must work together to save the world for terrible villians. Join them and other characters on the adventure of a lifetime!


Paste your document

**A/N: I have been wanting to do a crossover between Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles since like forever! So here it is! :D Enjoy my fellow readers. **

Chapter One:  We Fight a Maniac Bird

_Sadie's POV_

Carter can be so stupid sometimes! Why can't he have the knowledge that I possess? I suppose that I am just blessed. We had been walking around New York for nearly two hours, and I have no clue why. I wanted to stay at home snuggling with my boyfriend Walt/Anubis. (Yeah, I still haven't gotten used to it.) But no, Carter dragged me here because he "sensed" something. For God's sake, I swear I thought we defeated our enemies last year. It's been a while since I have had Isis invade my mind. Thank God for that!

"Carter, where are we even going?" I asked with a sigh.

Carter put stopped. "I-I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling, Sadie."

"Maybe it is because you are taking Zia out for dinner," I suggested.

Carter turned around and blushed. "No, Sadie, that is not the reason why."

I rolled my eyes and decided, being the lovely sister that I am, not to argue with Carter. We kept on going until I heard a screeching noise. I looked up to see a monster soaring above us, but this one I had never seen before. "C-Carter?"

Carter looked up and cursed in Egyptian. He grabbed my arm. "Come on, Sadie." The monster followed us as we ran through the streets. We didn't want to attract anyone, so we had to get it away from the humans. Above us were two kids wearing an orange t-shirt. One was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. The other was a girl with blond hair and stormy, grey eyes.

"Percy," the girl said as she pointed her dagger towards the bird-like maniac. "It's a harpy."

The boy-apparently named Percy-nodded and took out a pen. I tried not to laugh at the poor soul. What in the world would a pen do? He took off the cap and a giant sword appeared in his hand. He went over to attack the harpy.

"Blimey, did you see that, Carter?" I looked over at my brother who had his sword drawn as well. He lunged at the bird, and I rolled my eyes. _Showoff. _

The two boys went at it, and I found watch them strike the beast as entertainment. It was as if this was a duel between them. Only one could kill the harpy. The other would be recognized as a failure. That would be another thing I could add on my "Ten Billion Things to Ridicule Carter Kane With." Once published, it will be a best seller. The blond hair kid ran over to me. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"And I could ask the same to you," I replied.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and you are?"

"Sadie Kane, and that bloke over there is my brother."

"I'm surprised he can see through the mist."

"Pardon?" I gave Annabeth a confused look.

"Long story…" She sighed.

"This isn't the first time we have been attacked by monsters. It has happened a lot."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you are a demigod?"

I shook my head. "Try more of a magician. Not one of those cheesy magicians; I'm talking about the Egyptian ones."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "My gods, that is so fascinating. I am a demigod; the daughter of Athena."

"Athena?" I never paid attention is class. Carter was the mythology whiz.

Annabeth nodded. "She is the goddess of wisdom and war strategy." Note to self: Don't make this girl angry. That would not end well.

I heard the monster giver out a cry in defeat as both swords were plunged inside of it. The harpy turned to dust before my eyes. "Wow," was all I could mutter.

"Good job, dude," Percy said as he patted my brother's back.

Carter beamed. "Couldn't have done it without you, man. That's my sister, Sadie."

Percy smiled. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." We all said out happy introduction and talked for a while. Our conversation mainly consisted that of fighting monsters. I was bored, to say the least, and I wanted to see my boyfriend. I sighed and forced myself to stay awake. I didn't want to make our new friends mad. Besides, I had a feeling that something interesting is going to happen.

A/N: Sorry that it is short; it's kind of late. So I hope you liked it. Please, please review!

here...


End file.
